Siempre hay un futuro
by Lenney
Summary: "Ahora todo parece acabado, pero siempre encontrarás alguna forma de… volar." Situado tras la fuga de Florencia. SÍ, CONTIENE CANONxOC, pero dénle una oportunidad a pesar del pésimo summary, que me gustaría mejorar y tal...


**Ni Ezio Auditore, ni Federico, ni María y otros personajes mencionados en este fic, a excepción de Lisabetta, me pertenecen.**

**Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft.**

Fue en aquel momento cuando Ezio supo por qué Federico no había vuelto a acostarse con otra mujer desde que la había conocido. A su lado sentía como que no necesitaba nada más. Ella notó su mirada y se abrazó al pecho desnudo, cubriéndose, mientras apartaba la mirada. Sabía que estaba incómoda. Él, en el fondo, también lo estaba. No era un buen momento, pero a la vez, era EL momento. Ambos lo necesitaban. Y puede que lo lamentaran durante toda su vida, pero era su decisión. Ezio se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pegándola contra su torso desnudo. Lisabetta alzó la cabeza, y ambos ojos chocaron. Los de ella reflejaban tristeza, pero también… necesidad. Intentó sonreír, y él, antes que verla así, prefirió agachar la cabeza y besarla dulce, suave, lentamente. Ambos tan sólo querían olvidar, aunque fuera sólo esa noche.

_Florencia vibraba, aullaba con el discurso de Uberto Alberti. Apenas era medio día y el Sol en lo alto pegaba con la mayor fuerza que había visto la ciudad. El hedor a sudor, a… a muerte se respiraba en el aire. Al lado del gonfaloniere y del verdugo, tres hombres temblorosos aguardaban su momento. El más mayor era el único que, a pesar del terror que lo atenazaba, continuaba hablando, clamando por su inocencia. A su lado, los que parecían ser sus hijos eran incapaces de levantar la mirada de sus pies. El más pequeño lloraba entre toses. Pero aquello no conmovió a Florencia. _

_Y mMientras el resto del mundo gritaba, abucheaba y aplaudía, ellos dos, en mitad de la muchedumbre, miraban conmocionados. El gonfaloniere pronunciaba su discurso, pero ella no oía nada. Sólo podía ver a Federico asustado con la soga al cuello. Desesperanzado. Ezio gritaba, imploraba que pararan aquello. Nadie la hacía caso. Ella se aproximó al patíbulo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, hasta acabar en primera fila. Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, pero las lágrimas no llegaron a caer. No todavía. Federico alzó la cabeza lentamente y chocó con ella. Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos mientras Lisabetta lo miraba con desesperación. Los labios de ella se movieron, susurrando "No, no, no…" todo el rato. _

_Una primera lágrima brillante resbaló por sus mejillas, pero Federico, aún llorando, sonrió, sin apartar la vista de ella. El gonfalienere terminó su discurso. Federico susurró algo que no alcanzó a oír. Pero sus labios le delataron. Lisabetta estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquello. Una lágrima siguió a otra, y no paró ni siquiera cuando Ezio tiró del brazo y corrió de ella, huyendo ambos de los guardias que acababan de reconocerlos._

"_Ti amo, cara mia."_

Ezio se sentó en la cama, a la vez que entrelazaba las manos alrededor de la cintura de Lisabetta y tiraba de ella suavemente. Esta se apoyó sobre él, con las rodillas en el borde de la cama rodeando el cuerpo de Ezio. El joven recorrió con sus labios la mandíbula y el cuello de la chica, dejándole húmedos besos a lo largo de él. Lisabetta echó el cuello hacia atrás para que Ezio tuviera más espacio que besar. Ezio presionó un poco más su cintura y bajó todavía más, besando su pecho y acariciando con sus labios los pezones de ella, ya endurecidos. Los labios de la muchacha exhalaron un leve gemido que sonó a gloria en los oídos de Ezio. Se separó de ella unos centímetros para mirar hacia arriba. Lisabetta lo miraba, su pecho subiendo y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Él volvió a besarla en sus labios y para su sorpresa, Lisabetta entreabrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua del joven. Ezio aprovechó para profundizar el beso, llevando una de sus manos de la cintura a su nuca, mientras acariciaba su espalda al subir. Ambos entrelazan sus lenguas y antes de que se diera cuenta, Ezio estaba tumbado en la cama y Lisabetta encima de él. Sonrió, pero antes de ver cómo ella sonreía, se dio cuenta de lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas.

_-Lo pagarán, juro que lo pagarán…- murmuraba Ezio. Sus ojos rojos denotaban que había estado llorando. A través del Arno, sus murmullos parecían ser lo único que se oía y, al otro lado de la barca, Lisabetta permanecía en silencio. El cadáver inerte de Federico reposaba en su regazo, mientras que Giovanni y Petruccio lo hacían bien acomodados, a pesar de su condición, entre ellos. Ezio paró de remar, mientras dejaba que la barca se moviera libremente a través de la superficie del agua, y miró a Lisabetta, en silencio. No sabía qué decir. ¿Debía animarla?_

_-Lisabetta…- susurró, en voz baja. Lisabetta continuó acariciando el rostro de Federico, al cuál había cerrado los ojos como si siguiera vivo. No parecía escuchar su voz. Nunca había sido así. Aquella mañana la había visto sonreír ante la probabilidad de que Federico fuera liberado, pero tras aquella tarde… todo había sido así desde que se los habían llevado. A él le había dolido, por supuesto que sí, pero en lo que a Lisabetta se refería… La echaba de menos. A la muchacha que había sido cuando Federico aún estaba aquí. _

_-Lo pagarán.- susurró ella. Por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, pero cuando Ezio volvió a alzar la cabeza y vio la mirada de Lisabetta, derrotada, pero decidida, supo que había hablado. Él asintió._

_-Lo pagarán._

El sudor pronto se confundió con las lágrimas. El silencio de la noche se veía interrumpido por los gemidos de ambos. No les importaba hacer ruido. Que los oyera Claudia, Mario, María… quién fuera. No les importaba. Solo se dejaban llevar. ¿Si significaba algo…? Ni siquiera ambos lo sabían. Eran dos almas desamparadas, sin esperanza. Él había perdido a la mitad de su familia en un día. Ella… ella había perdido toda su vida en un momento. Ezio no podía dejar de pensar aquello entre embestida y embestida. Mientras Lisabetta se retorcía de placer bajo él, él no podía evitar pensar "¿Por qué no yo?" ¿Por qué no podía ser él para ella lo que había sido Federico? ¿Por qué…? Aquellos pensamientos, que había empezado cuando Federico se la presentó, que habían sido ahogados por Cristina, volvieron a la superficie aquella noche. Y aquella rabia reprimida volvió a él, lo que hizo que acelerara el ritmo de sus embestidas, la intensidad. Lisabetta clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él, pegando su cuerpo sudoroso al de él. ¿Cuántas veces podría haber vivido Federico aquello? ¿Cuántas…?

-¡EZIO!- gimió ella, a su oído, justo al llegar al clímax. Él se separó de ella y descargó sus fluidos en las sábanas, al lado de ella. Lisabetta se relajó, llevándose una mano a la frente. Ezio la miró. La piel de ella resplandecía a la luz de la luna, contrastando con la melena negra que estaba esparcida por la cama. Y sus ojos ausentes con las marcas de las lágrimas.

_Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Había sido junto a su hermano. Él la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba a la puerta de su casa. En ese momento no sabía ni su nombre, pero se había sentido profundamente atraído por ella. Por supuesto, esas cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Cristina. Pero recordaba que ese momento había sentido verdadera envidia. Había deseado ser el hombre que la sujetara y la besara. Y en aquel momento, mientras abandonaban Florencia con su hermana y su madre, quiso pasarle un brazo por los hombros y decirle que no se había acabado todo. Que él seguía ahí, que todos seguían ahí. Excepto Federico. Pero la frialdad de la chica, la desesperación de su mirada, lo mantenían alejado. Luego apareció el bastardo de Vieri, y cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, fue Mario. Monteriggioni los recibió con los brazos abiertos, y Lisabetta pronto se perdió entre sus calles. La encontró en la iglesia, rezando. Lo cuál era extraño, pues nunca la había visto como una religiosa. Él se acercó a ella, manteniéndose de pie._

_-¿Rezas por él?- preguntó. Ella tardo en responder._

_-Rezo por él.- confirmó, sin mirarle, las manos fijas en el pobre crucifijo que adornaba la iglesia.- Rezo por Giovanni y por Petruccio. Por Cristina. Por María, por Claudia. Y…- se volvió, mirádole.- Sobretodo rezo por ti. _

_Ezio no sabía que decir. En lugar de eso, se agachó torpemente a su lado y juntó las manos como ella lo había hecho. Tampoco la miró._

_-Entonces es justo que yo rece por ti.- y en voz baja, murmuró la oración. Lisabetta lo miró hacer, y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, cruzando las manos en su regazo. Ezio la miró de reojo._

_-Siento la pérdida…_

_-No. Yo soy quién debería sentirlo. Has perdido más que yo. Tú has perdido a tu padre, a tus hermanos y a tu amante. Yo tan sólo…- se mordió el labio inferior._

_-No creo que la cuestión sea quién ha perdido más o menos. Pero sin embargo… a ambos nos queda la vida por delante. Con el tiempo, podrás superarlo._

_Lisabetta calló. Quizá la había herido. Ezio se levantó, se limpió el polvo de los pantalones y se encaminó a la salida. No quería quedarse demasiado con ella y sentir su dolor, por muy egoísta que todo aquello pudiera significar. Una voz le detuvo antes de que abandonara el templo._

_-Ezio, espera.- Lisabetta se había levantada y le estaba mirando.- Quédate conmigo esta noche._

El amanecer los sorprendió a ambos entre las sábanas, abrazados el uno a otro. Ezio se despertó antes, y se sorprendió de encontrar a Lisabetta entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de Cristina, pero no. Aquel cabello negro era inconfundible. Se sintió mal. ¿Cómo no había pensado en Cristina en todo aquel tiempo? Se dio cuenta de la verdad entonces: Cristina había desaparecido de su vida. Ya no podría recuperarla. Y se preguntó si era así como se sentía Lisabetta. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de cuán grande había sido su pérdida.

Pero en realidad ellos no eran los únicos que habían perdido alguien. Mario había perdido un hermano y dos sobrinos. Claudia había perdido a su padre y a dos de sus hermanos. Su madre había perdido a su marido y dos hijos. Pudo sentir de repente la carga de todo ese dolor en sus hombros.

Lisabetta se revolvió en sueños y frunció el ceño, encogiéndose sobre sí misma de frío. Ezio la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició la cabeza, con suavidad, y permaneció así durante un rato. Hasta que Lisabetta se despertó. Sin decir ninguna palabra, le miró y se separó de él lentamente, hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-… Lo siento, no debería haberte pedido nada…

Ezio, por una vez, fue el que calló. Tumbado aún en la cama, clavaba su mirada en el techo.

-Estoy… siendo egoísta.- la morena se abrazó, agachando la cabeza.- No sé cómo voy a afrontar esto. No sé qué voy a hacer con… con todo. Mi mundo se ha derribado por completo. Ayer sabía que iba a ser de mí, hoy… hoy todo es incierto. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que te hago daño a ti… Yo, Ezio… un "lo siento" no es suficiente, yo…

Lisabetta pareció darse por vencida, sin saber qué decir. Ezio tampoco sabía que responderle. Se incorporó, hasta sentarse al lado suya, mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, fijando su mirada en algún punto del suelo.

-Siempre hay un futuro, Lisabetta.- dijo, con la boca pastosa.- Ahora todo parece acabado, pero siempre encontrarás alguna forma de… volar.- El joven se levantó y, ante la atenta mirada de la morena, cogió el trapo que ahora era su pantalón y se lo puso, con algo de torpeza. Luego se arrodilló ante ella, tomándola de una mano.- Ambos hemos perdido mucho, pero te juro que esto no acaba aquí para ninguno de los dos. Saldremos adelante. De una forma o de otra. Pero lo haremos. La vida está llena de oportunidades. Que perdamos algo, que suframos… sólo nos puede hacer más fuertes. Con o sin… Federico, sin Cristina, sin padre ni Petruccio… Esto no ha acabado. Tan sólo… ha vuelto a empezar.

Y entonces la vio. Asomándose por los labios de la joven, volvió a ver aquella sonrisa esperanzadora. Aquella sonrisa de la que supuso se había enamorado Federico.

-Tienes razón…- susurró. Ezio no tuvo otra salida más que sonreír.


End file.
